Black Butler Little Sister Chapter 3
by Megstories
Summary: I changed the story a little, Alice doesn't know Sebastian is a demon when I wrote that part it was really cheesy just dont remember that I wrote that *Jedi move*


It was morning when Alice awoke next to Ciel "Ciel." Alice said in a horse whisper. Ciel didn't move "Ciel." Alice said when she poked him. "Whaaat?" Ciel moaned. "Good morning!" Alice said happily "Do you know what time in the morning it is!" Ciel said sounding agitated. " Well if your going to be a grump then go back to sleep." Alice said causally. "Ugh." Ciel moaned while shifting around in his bed. Alice went back to her room and changed into one of her new clothes the tailor made for her. As she walked out she noticed the portrait on the wall of her parents with Ciel as a child. Did her parents really look like that? She had her fathers black hair, and her mothers pale skin. Ciel looked so much like his parents, but Alice had very little resemblance. Alice let out a small sigh, a memory of last night crossed her mind, embarrassment washed over her. She acted like a small child needing protection. "Now Ciel thinks I'm childish!" she thought to herself. Last night Alice was horrified by the thunderstorm outside, she was so scared she went to Ciel for protection. Frantically looking for something to take her mind off of what happened she came across a grand piano "It's so beautiful…" she said to herself as she sat in front of it. She positioned her hands and played.

As Ciel laid in his bed he waited for Sebastian to come and prepare him for the day, he still didn't feel comfortable with Alice showing herself off at the bar. After all it is his job to protect her from any danger, but he lost his train of thought when he heard the piano being played "Could that be… no its to good." Ciel thought trying to figure out who was playing the piano. Sebastian entered the room "If its not you playing piano then who is it?" Ciel asked. "Why did you think it was me?" Sebastian asked. "Because no human could play that many notes at the same time." Ciel said briefly. "Perhaps you should go down stairs and find out" Sebastian told Ciel. Ciel was half way down the stairs where he saw Alice playing her heart out. Sebastian put a finger to his lips to get Ciel to be silent. The music she was playing went form joyful and full of life to depressing, it sounded like a song you play when you have no hope left in life, Ciel was usually untouched by music, but this was different, he felt the songs pain. He could feel the music going into him. As the song came to an end Sebastian began to clap. Alice nearly fell off her set from surprise. "My, my, my, you are quite talented aren't you?" Sebastian said. "I didn't relies anyone was listening." Alice said sounding embarrassed. "I did hear 11 different notes at the same time , how did you manage that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. He always knew she was different , he couldn't wait to hear her response. "I used my elbow, after all that was supposed to be a duet." Alice boasted. She knew Sebastian was expecting something else, but what. "What could possible play something impossible?" Alice thought. "It couldn't be human, that's for sure, it would have to be something that looks human." Alice began thinking. "A demon?" Alice thought aloud. "Oh my, it appears our secret is out." Sebastian said.

"How are you doing that?" Ciel asked Alice shocked. "You mean figuring things out? I guess it's a gift." Alice said, she didn't relies she was good at figuring out secrets. "Think out loud." Ciel said "Try to figure out why a demon would be serving a young boy." Sebastian added. "Well, I know Ciel likes to get revenge after I played chess with him, Also our parents died in a fire, and for a house to go up in flames is unnatural. So it must have been caused by a human, so Ciel would want to get revenge on that person, but he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. So he made a deal with a demon to get revenge, and demons consume ones soul. So…" Alice trailed off, Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked. "That mean Ciel make a deal with Sebastian that once he gets his revenge Sebastian will eat his soul!" Alice said "That's why Ciel wears an eye patch , so he hides his mark." Alice finished. "You are indeed right, that power of understanding a whole situation with only that amount given to you." Sebastian began "Is unnatural." He said in a whisper in Alice's ear from behind. Alice shuddered. " Well then, Sebastian your orders." Ciel said clearing his throat. "Make Alice look like a 20 year-old." Ciel said sternly. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said while knelling down. "Come." Sebastian said looking at Alice.

Later that evening Alice , Ciel, and Sebastian were heading towards the bar. "And remember, don't drink anything, go in a room with anyone, or cause trouble." Sebastian told Alice. "I wasn't planning on doing so." Alice said grumpily. When Sebastian was preparing Alice he chose to but he in the most frilly, girly, ruffled dress he could find. "Feel free to flirt by the way." Sebastian added. "WHAT SHE'S NOT GOING TO FLIRT WITH ANYONE SHE IS A YOUNG GIRL!" Ciel yelled. " I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY "FLIRTING" WITH ANYONE!" Ciel yelled staring at Alice. " Okay, I wasn't going to any how." Alice said. "Actually she has to, how else will she get attention?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "I just don't want her too!" Ciel moaned. "I agree, its not right." Alice said sounding uncomfortable. Sebastian gave them both a cold stare "I'll do it." Alice said quickly. Sebastian seemed satisfied with Alice's response. The carriage finally came to a stop, Alice was escorted by Sebastian into the bar. Ciel had to wait outside, for he was just a child. When Alice entered the bar almost every man was looking at her "Remember to put on a good show." Sebastian whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Hey there doll face." One man said. "Can I get you something to drink?" another man asked. Alice took a deep breath "I hate these pigs already." She thought to herself before walking over to the man who offered her a drink. "Actually, I don't drink, but I'll get a beer anyhow." She said in a smooth voice. "Hey sweet cheeks!" a man called out. "I'll get you a martini!" the man finished. "No way, a woman like you deserves a nice bottle of wine!" a man called out. Before she knew it almost every man in the bar was buying her drinks. "Im going to kill Sebastian!" she thought to herself, but she couldn't help wondering why all these men were attracted to her. Even though Alice was one of the most beautiful people you could met, she still thought she was hideous. "So do you wanna go somewhere private?" a man asked. "I'll consider your offer," Alice said in a smooth voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian gesturing her to do more. "Well gentlemen!" Alice said sitting on a table. "If I drink all that alcohol I might die of poisoning!" She exclaimed happily. Most of the men laughed. "But I think I don't need anything for tonight." Alice explained. She noticed a handsome man in the room wasn't paying any attention "Thank god someone here is civilized." She thought to herself. Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room, One man noticed Ciel "Whats a kid doing in a bar." he said, another man noticed what he was holding "He's got a gun!". Before she knew everyone was shooting each other. Alice saw a man with a gun fall down dead. She quickly grabbed his gun and hide behind the counter with the handsome man. He had light brown hair, olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "You had me fooled, I thought you were an average prostitute ." The man said with a grin. "A what! It's not my fault they made me do it, I feel like I'll never be clean again." Alice moaned. "You mean that kid made you do it." The man asked. "Well he's not a kid to me im younger than him." Alice said. "I'm Jack by the way." the man said holding out is hand. "I'm Alice, and here's a gun." She said handing him a gun. "Thanks." Jack said sounding a bit surprised. Alice stood up and starting shooting men with guns. She then ran out of the bar to Ciel and Sebastian. "I feel so violated! I hate both of you for making me do that!" Alice yelled at them as she got in the carriage. "Oh, I thought you were having fun." Sebastian said sadly. "fun? FUN! Old men were buying me drinks for gods sake!" Alice yelled. She gave a cold stare at both of the males. Before letting out a sigh. Sebastian stared at her for a while before speaking "I believe you played the role perfectly." Sebastian announced. "She didn't have to sit on a table." Ciel mumbled.

"A man thought I was a prostitute!" Alice yelled at Sebastian and Ciel. "Well your not, get over it. Your beginning to sound like a broken record." Ciel hissed. "I'll never be clean again! Alice moaned. "I'm quite sure you will." Sebastian sighed. Alice collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her arms. "She's being a bit dramatic." Sebastian whispered to Ciel. "I know, its getting on my nerves." Ciel huffed. "I'm sorry, I guess im making a mountain out of a mole hill." Alice said while sitting up. "Oh you could hear us." Ciel said not paying any attention. "Wait, what did you say?" Alice said sounding confused. "By the way, who were you talking to?" Ciel asked. "Some man named Jack." Alice answered. "He doesn't sound familiar." Sebastian said in deep thought. "No, he doesn't." Ciel added. "Did you get his last name?" Sebastian asked Alice. "No, why are you so concerned about him?" Alice asked. "That's none of you business." Ciel snapped at Alice.

Alice went upstairs to get some rest, She found it hard to sleep with all the nightmares that she had these days. Eventually she was able to drift off. "Madam Phantomhive." Sebastian said to Alice the next morning. "What did you call me?" she asked sounding tired. "Madam Phantomhive." Sebastian answered. "Oh." Alice said in reply. Alice went down stairs and joined Ciel at breakfast. "We have another mission." He said blandly. "Whats going on?" Alice asked sounding interested. "Well, apparently there's been people dieing in a small village." Ciel said seriously. "People die sometimes." Alice said sounding sure of herself. "Its how the people are dieing, they are completely drained of there blood." Ciel said as though it were no big deal. "Oh… umm." Alice said sounding shocked by Ciel's answer.


End file.
